List of Allies for COTM
by Wintermoth
Summary: List of all the allies for Children of the Moon- a story of mine. Go read if you haven't, link is on my profile.
1. Allies  Prior to Battle

**Here's the complete list of allies of the Cullens/werewolves as of Chapter 47 of _Children of the Moon_**

**To those who don't know, _Children of the Moon_ is my continuation of Twilight centered around Leah and five _real_ werewolf pups Seth found in the forest. I highly encourage anyone who hasn't to go and read it :) I also highly encourage you to not read on if you have not already read _Children of the Moon. _**

**To my normal readers: **

**Glad you found it. You will notice a few of the allies from Breaking Dawn are _not_ listed here. That is because they are not allies this time around. The reason why will be revealed later. **

**(Mates are only listed if they are fighting with the werewolves and each name is only listen once, no matter what species or affiliations they may have, ex: Jacob is listed with Renesmee in the Cullens instead of with the shape-shifters)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Vampires**

The Amazon Coven

Kachiri

Senna

Zafrina (Forces others to see the illusion she wants)

The Denali Coven

Eleazar (Talent sensory) - Carmen

Kate (Electric current on the surface of her skin) - Garrett

Tanya

The Egyptian Coven

Benjamin (Control of the elements) - Tia

The Irish Coven

Maggie (Lie sensory) – Farrell

Siobhan (Can will things to go her way) – Liam

The Cullen Coven **(I listed them just for the hell of it :D**)

Carlisle – Esme

Edward (Mind reader) – Bella (Mental shield)

Jasper (Empath) - Alice (Psychic—future seer)

Renesmee (Telepathy/shield penetration) – _Jacob_ _(shape-shifter)_

Rosalie – Emmett

The Romanian Coven

Stefan

Vladimir

The North American Nomads (Partial)

Peter - Charlotte

Margarette (Mental/Physical shield)

Elizabeth (Physical telekinesis) – Kane (disintegration)

Rebecca (Psychic—can see a person's past when looking at them)

Travis (Fire and heat control)

Miki

Juliet

Xander (Vocal mimicry)

The European Nomads (Partial)

Alistair (Tracker)

Charles (Lie sensory) – Makenna

Niles

Jamie – Hannah (Psychic—hears the future)

South American Nomads (partial)

Nahuel

Huilen

Daniela

Anahi (Capable of causing temporary blindness)

Yamai

Maiten

* * *

**Shape-shifters**

Wolves

Sam

Quil

Embry

Jared

Daniel

Collin

Brady

Rachel – _Paul (deceased)_

Seth

Leah – _Sash (werewolf)_

Coyotes

Cody

Riley

Willie Fay

Kegan

Leopards

Casey – Luke _(mountain lion)_

Nicole

Michelle

Will – Lorrel _(mountain lion)_

Scotty

Josh

Lions

Haben

German Sheppards

Adolpha

Varick

Tigers

Hua

Yue

Niu

Jie

Xun

Bald Eagles

Peyton

Janie

Quinn

Emanuel

Zane

Eva

Carla

Hawks

Spence

Jude

Evelyn

Witt

Maia

Dave

Matt

Witches

Didinyla (Didi) – Dantmo (Dan)

Delphina (Del)

Denham (Den)

Duckiya (Ducky)

Dahaka (Dak)

Dhartania (Dhart)


	2. Allies After Battle

**Here's the complete list of allies of the Cullens/werewolves as of the Epilogue of _Children of the Moon_**

**(Mates are only listed if they are fighting with the werewolves and each name is only listen once, no matter what species or affiliations they may have, ex: Jacob is listed with Renesmee in the Cullens instead of with the shape-shifters)**

**If the names are in _italics _then they were previously on the Volturi's side and switched over once Chelsea no longer influenced their loyalties.  
**

* * *

**Vampires**

The Amazon Coven

Kachiri

Senna

Zafrina (Forces others to see the illusion she wants)

The Denali Coven

Eleazar (Talent sensory) – Carmen

Kate (Electric current on the surface of her skin) - Garrett

Tanya **(deceased) **

The Egyptian Coven

Benjamin (Control of the elements) – Tia

_Amun _**(deceased)** – _Kebi _**(deceased)**

The Irish Coven

Maggie (Lie sensory) – Farrell

Siobhan (Can will things to go her way) – Liam **(deceased)**

The Cullen Coven 

Carlisle – Esme

Edward (Mind reader) – Bella (Mental shield)

Jasper (Empath) - Alice (Psychic—future seer)

Renesmee (Telepathy/shield penetration) – _Jacob_ _(shape-shifter)_

Rosalie – Emmett

The Romanian Coven

Stefan **(deceased)**

Vladimir

The North American Nomads (Partial)

Peter **(deceased)** - Charlotte **(deceased)**

Margaret (Mental/Physical shield)

Elizabeth (Physical telekinesis) – Kane (disintegration)

Rebecca (Psychic—can see a person's past when looking at them)

Travis (Fire and heat control)

Miki

Juliet **(deceased)**

Xander (Vocal mimicry)

_Shino_

_Kiki _(illusionist— makes a person see their biggest fear)

_Mary _**(deceased)**

_Randall _**(deceased)**

_Rayne_

_Matthew _**(deceased)  
**

The Italian Nomads

_Luca_** (deceased)  
**

_Drago_

_Bria _

The European Nomads (Partial)

Alistair (Tracker)

Charles (Lie sensory) **(deceased)** – Makenna **(deceased)**

Niles **(deceased)**

Jamie – Hannah (Psychic—hears the future)

_Laurie – Jack_

_Hope_

_Nathan_

South American Nomads (partial)

Nahuel

Huilen

Daniela

Anahi (Capable of causing temporary blindness)

Yamai **(deceased)**

Maiten

Volturi Coven

_Marcus_

_Heidi_

_Corin_

_Renata_

_Francis _

_Lucille_

_Alexander_

_Demetri _

_Penny_

_Annamaria _

_Susan _

_Jameson _

_Dorian_

* * *

**Shape-shifters**

Wolves

Sam

Quil

Embry **(deceased)**

Jared

Daniel

Collin

Brady

Rachel – Paul **(deceased)**

Seth

Leah – Sash (werewolf)

Coyotes

Cody

Riley

Willie Fay

Kegan

Leopards

Casey – Luke (mountain lion/cougar)

Nicole

Michelle

Will – Lorrel (mountain lion/cougar)

Scotty

Josh

Lions

Haben

German Sheppards

Adolpha

Varick

Tigers

Hua **(deceased)**

Yue

Niu

Jie

Xun

Bald Eagles

Peyton

Janie

Quinn **(deceased)**

Emanuel

Zane

Eva **(deceased)**

Carla

Hawks

Spence

Jude **(deceased)**

Evelyn

Witt

Maia

Dave

Matt

Domestic Cats

Evan **(deceased)**

Blythe

* * *

**Witches**

Didinyla (Didi) – Dantmo (Dan)

Delphina (Del)

Denham (Den)

Duckiya (Ducky)

Dahaka (Dak)

Dhartania (Dhart)

* * *

**Crescents**

Barley

Eaglewood

Sage

Mint **(deceased)**

Yarrow

Paprika – _Basil_ _(Did not partake in the war in any way. Current status: Unknown.)_

Valerian

Hawthorn

Foxglove

Catnip

Briar

Christie

Bryn

Tucker


End file.
